caravaneerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Guide
WARNING - This is a work in progress. A save of a draft. Follow the Ultimate Guide through his adventures. This is a Walk through/Guide from a perfectionist. This guide is most useful if you follow the walkthrough. However it may give you ideas if you want to take some of the tips and customize your own game and build. I would recommend following this guide at the beginning if you want a great start without the steep learning curve. The guide does expect you to be able to find your way through the menus yourself. See The Slightly Unofficial Guide for comparison. A quick note: - I am making a new Guide as some of the older guides are a bit messy, inaccurate and don't give the best advice. I played this game a long time ago and since have been playing Caravaneer 2. People have paid more attention to Game mechanics in Caravaneer 2. They are similar only are less sophisticated. Character Creation To clear things up: - 1) Intelligence is important. If you want to improve quickly (gains experience) and don't mind a little bit of grinding. A high Intelligence character will in time surpass a High Accuracy character. 2) High Accuracy or any accuracy higher then 1 isn't necessary even at the start although it will make for a quick start. 3) Agility and Physical Shape are both useful. I would advise having enough agility to match a donkey or mules speed (speed will lose importance later when you get vehicles). Faster speed will mean less battles which will mean less experience. On the other hand Action Points (AP) can be gained with experience. Using Action points up is the way to gain experience & gaining them by walking seems to be inefficient despite what the instructions say. I actually wonder if walking improves it at all. So preferably shoot from a distance with a low accuracy/range/damage gun preferably against an armoured target. It is helpful for the gun to use high Action points as this speeds things up. You also will want cheap low damage ammo. In Caravaneer 2 there has been reported to be no cap on AP. Instead it just takes longer to get to a high AP. The theory formula 'Agility+10 = Max AP' has been disproved replaced with '(Ag x 1.5)+10 = Max AP', this again was reportedly disproved when a person managed to get to 26 AP. note. this method also improves sniper skill. 4) Physical Shape - After Intelligence this is my preferred stat. Not only does it mean higher hitpoints. It means you can wear better gear latter on including weapons. Close combat weapons quickly become obsolete and I advise getting a second rife as soon as possible regardless of your physical shape. Character Build Physical Shape - 10 '..................Health = 100 Carrying Capacity = 30kg '''Agility - 4 '...................................Speed = 5 kmh AP = 6 '''Accuracy - 1 ..............................Sniper = 10 Intelligence - 10 Note:- I didn't bother including strength, doctor, veterinary & mechanic. All these are high in this build. Walkthroughs Sheriff MacCoy Talk to the Sheriff 1. My name is.... 2. It sounds like a good idea. 3. Thank you for your advice. Then go on and ask the questions. Note:- If this isn't your first time through then you can say bye at any stage after choice 2 such as. 'Ok. See you. leave' . Continue at Trade Routes Trade Routes Poca Cosa - Caganal - Drushlak First Time Travel Between Poca Cosa & Caganal will take 1.563 days (at 4km/h). Sell your glass bottles (pouring out water). Sell rifle & buy M1 Garand & a 20L Jerry Can. Get 8L water from well (Do not fill to max). Equip M1 Garand. Go to Market buy 9 Forage, max leather (77) x1 & max medicine x2 (203g). Bug gets extra gram & negative money balance (-$0.02). '' ''Leather will get you the best profit. The most lucrative goods per weight at this stage are medicines. So we maximised profit by doing a combination, so that we have both filled our caravan and spent all our money. We didn't sell our donkey as we need the space. We didn't trade it in for a mule as we can't afford to fill it yet. We will be able to trade it in for 2 mules and a cart once we have more money. We are going to try and get some food & water (ideally 3.25L) from robbers. We have circumvented a bug with max water (which in most circumstances isn't a problem). Combining medium water bottles with Glass bottles (from robbers) ends up being heavier. There often isn't a Jerry Can for sale in Caganal. ''(''7 Glass bottles = 2.1kg & only gets you 5.25L). Head towards Caganal (257 degrees). Save right away. As this build is tough at the start. You may have to restart if you are unlucky & too difficult enemies spawn or none spawn. For Battle strategy go to ............ If you get in a fight & then can't move chuck away any Katanas you aren't going to use (I advise against using them) as it can be hard to sell them (you should be able to sell other melee weapons). Get rid of any extra water or food that aren't needed. Also the glass bottles aren't worth much so get rid of them as needed. You only need to get rid of stuff if you run out of space. Don't chuck out scimitars they sell for just under $200 each. First thing you need to do on arrival is buy 14 forage. Caganal market has an annoying habit of randomly being sold out, other times it is nearly as cheap as Poca Cosa. If they have none you could try restarting from last save or you may need to restart. Sell your Medicine & Leather & any excess stuff you picked up in any fights when you reach Caganal. Go get healed at the doctor & vet. If you did extremely well out of the robbers then you could look at buying a small wooden cart, they result in the second best capacity & are best value for money. However I said extremely as you will need to fill it because you will be trading it in very soon as it is not worthwhile with muels. Make sure have 2 food, & 17 Water. Then buy up on Shoes. Head to Drushlak (40 degrees). In Drushlak sell your shoes. Make sure you have x forage, x water, x food. Buy up all Medicine and then buy up on clothes. Don't buy cotton. We are going to Poca Cosa so we can pick up some Leather & start the run again. Second Time__FORCETOC__ Sell your clothes. Try to trade in your cart for a medium wooden cart. If he won't trade both then go back to last save. Trade in your Donkey for 2 Muels. Make sure you take plenty of extra forage. It's quite likely there will be none in Caganal and restarting all the time gets old very fast.